1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a plurality of display screens and touch panels on the respective display screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known electronic devices including a plurality of display screens and touch-panel type manipulators provided on the respective display screens.
As touch panels, there have been known resistive-type touch panels and capacitive-type touch panels. Users can view characters and images displayed on the display screens, as well as perform manipulating, editing, and the like through tapping, double tapping, flicking, dragging, and the like on such touch panels.
Such an electronic device incorporates an operating system (so-called basic software) which serves as a platform for operating various types of applications. Activation, completion, and minimization of the applications, adjustment of sound volume and the like can be performed by manipulation of the operating system.
When an application is being activated, and the application is being displayed on the display screens, the touch panels are occupied by the application, which makes it impossible to perform manipulations of the operating system through the touch panels. Accordingly, in order to perform manipulations of the operating system during activation of an application, there have been additionally provided manipulation buttons such as a home button and a sound volume button for the operating system, such that the operating system can be manipulated through these manipulation buttons.
Accordingly, there has been a need for electronic devices with improved maneuverability which enable manipulations of on an operating system through touch panels during activation of an application and the like.